The New girl
by neurocid
Summary: One strange girl suddenly appears in Signums dojo. At the same a dangerous Lost Logia suddenly reappeared after many years of slumber.Whats the connection between this girl and the Lost Logia? And who are the mysterious figures that are after them? And how does Hayate fell right now? NxF;HxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is neurocid, this is my first story so please review and tell me everything that you think so I can get better.**

**Please support me.**

* * *

Signum was in the dojo, lost in though thinking about what happen since one year year ago she and her companions Vita, Shamal and Zafira woke up to find the most wonderful Master they could ever dream of. Hayate was the most caring, lovable person they met. They would do anything for her and she would do just the same and even more. Six month they almost lost her and their how lives if it wasn't for two girls: Takamachi Nanoha and Fate T. Harlaown. They to are great friends even after fighting them. She remembered Vita telling her that she would always defend Nanoha if she were ever in trouble in a fight. Signum was proud to have such companions by her side. Then she remembered what she saw this morning.

_Hayate was cooking breakfast like usually but something appear wrong."Whats wrong Hayate-sama? You seem worried" the knight stated watching her master._

_"Its nothing Signum. Its just I have a felling that something its about to happen" Hayate said.  
_

_"You don't have to worry about anything Hayate-sama. We, the Wolkenritter, shall always protect you from anything" the knight pronounced ._

_That's right Hayate, we shall always protect you." intervene Vita._

_"Thanks guys but what I fell its not danger. At least not against me" affirmed their master."It s probably just my imagination any way. Who wants eggs?"_

Signum was worried about what could happen but what ever it was she would be ready to face any one that threaten what she hold dearly.

Then suddenly, she heard a soft _thum_ at the entrance and raised her bouken. The knight slowly walked to the door to try to listen to something without making noise. She didn't hear anything else so she opened the door only to find an unconscious girl at the ground. Signum rushed to her only to see that she appear to be completely fine but she decided to call Shamal.

_"Shamal!"_ the picket called telepathically.

_"What wrong Signum?"_ said Shamal worried.

_"I found a unconscious girl at the entrance of the dojo. She appears to be alright but I want to make sure she is fine."_

_"Ill be there soon."_ replied the medic shutting the connection._  
_

Little after, Shamal entered the dojo and went straight to the girl. She look like the same age has Hayate and the other. She had long black silky hair and a good constitution compared to other girls of her age. She used Klarwind to analyse the girl better. She didn't see anything wrong with her body so she was just about to stop when she saw something that really surprised her.

Signum was watching her companion work when suddenly she saw her eyes open wide. "Whats wrong?" she asked

Shamal turned to her "Her body is fine but I find that she has an sleeping Linker Core and traces of magic around it." she stated.

Signum was surprised but didn't show it."Then why did she lose conscious?"

"The traces of magic belong to her so I think that her Linker Core woke up and her body didn't handle the process so she passed out." Shamal theorized.

"That doesn't make sense. Linker Cores cant wake without a device or a Lost Logia and they don't go back to sleep after woken up" Signum said. She was starting to get worried that this was what Hayate was telling her about.

"I don't know Signum but we should do something about this. We don't know what will happen if we leave her alone." the blonde said looking very worried.

Signum thought about it. The girl had unwoken magic powers so she couldn't simply leave her alone. "Lets take her back home and than plan this better." the pinket decided. "Does she have any kind of identification with her?"

Looking, Shamal shook her head looking at her clothes. She was wearing a T-shirt and ripped jeans, she only had a couple of coins in her pants and some lollipops.

Signum picked up the girl and she saw her try to get more heat by snuggling against her then what left her lips startled her "Onne-chan"

She looked at the girl and thought _Who are you? And whats happening that we don't know?_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is neurocid, I decided to put another chapter but don't expect to be this frequent. Please review, your thoughts count a lot to me.**

* * *

Hayate was walking home with Vita and Zafira by her side. Before, she was chained to a wheelchair but now she could walk but she had take it easy or else she would have terrible leg pains, so the doctor decided that she needed short walks to get better. She then remembered what happen six month at the Book of Darkness case, she won lots of friends like Nanoha and Fate but she also lost someone precious: Reinforce. It still hurt a little knowing she died to protect her but it was getting better.

"What's wrong Meister Hayate?" said a voice by her side. Hayate looked at Rein. She came by one month ago and took her surprise for she looked like the former Reinforce except she had blue eyes instead of red ones and she was very tiny.

Hayate smiled softly at her little guardian and said "Isn't that Signum and Shamal?"

Rein looked and it was them. She then flew to them and suddenly said "Hey! Who is she?"

Hayate looked and saw in Signums arms a sleeping girl. She would have took a picture but she was worried about the girl. "What happen?" Shamal explained it to her and Hayate took a better look at the girl. She appear to be her age but she was better constituted than her friends. Her T-shirt was dirty and her jeans full of holes._ What happen to her, she almost looks like she was running from something. _"Lets take her home then we will contact Lindy-san"

The knights agreed and went on their way but then 5 men in black suits suddenly appear. "Give us the girl." The one who appeared to be the leader demanded.

"Why should we?" asked Signum passing the girl to Shamal arms.

"Or else we beat you up and take the girl anyway." stated the leader arrogantly.

Signum gave them a evil smile smile that made them shiver "I see." and suddenly she attacked them. She wasn't expecting that they were trained but she beated four of them easily. The leader saw he would lose so he pulled some king of charm and threw it at Signum releasing some kind of lightning. It barely affected her but she was surprised to see they could do magic and asked him "Who are you?"

The leader that was confident when she was struck by lightning was now terrified and said trying to make a brave front but falling miserably. "Give us the girl or you will have the entire Li clan against you"

Signum who was glaring at the stupid man stated "If that's the best your clan can do then come but you will answer this question. Why do you want this girl?"

"Please, we weren't told. We were just to bring her." said the man shaking.

Signum hear enough and punched the man knocking him out. Then she went to Shamal and grabbed the girl who was saying weakly "Onne-chan, Onne-chan, ... "

Signum was worried and looked at Shamal who just shaking her decided to get her closer and she stopped shaking getting back to her restful sleep.

Hayate knew she would certainly regret not taking a picture but her thoughts stop her_ Who is this Li clan and what do they want with her."_ There were even more questions now and that was really frustrating. She decided to wait for the girl to wake up to ask her and went on their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is neurocid again. I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to REVIEW**

* * *

Shamal was watching the girl sleeping peacefully when she her Hayate calling her.

"I've already informed Lindy about the girl and she said to look after for she too can ask some questions and she wants a sample of her magic if possible." stated simply Hayate.

"The traces of magic are too weak to analyse. Does she want a sample of the magic that affected Signum?" asked the medic.

"She already has received it. I think we should..." she was suddenly interrupted by Rein.

"Meister Hayate, there's a emergency reunion summoned by Enforcer Chrono."

"What could have happen?" said the worried blond.

Hayate simply shrugged her shoulders and said "Let him pass Rein."

Nodding Rein made appear three transmission panels, In the left was Nanoha, in the right Fate and Lindy and in the center Chrono.

"What happen Chrono?" asked her mother.

"Ill go straight to the point, a deactivated Lost Logia that the TSAB has been monitoring has reactivated a few hours ago for reasons unknown. Its last none location was very close to your planet." said Chrono.

Hayate frown "Its true that the reactivation of a Lost Logia may be worrisome but its not enough to call a meeting like this."

Chrono nodded "You say correctly. The true problem is the Lost Logia." the man said making all the women worried "We don't have much information about it so I asked the ferret-changeling to investigate it a bit. Its know as Dragon for some reason and it can make people lose control of their minds and start to attack anything."

"If it was so dangerous why didn't you simply seal it" said Nanoha.

"It was impossible. Every time someone try to seal, it would break the seal and try to control the person. We were very lucky it simply stopped do to its danger."

"Why wasn't it destroyed then?" asked Fate.

"I don't know. The TSAB didn't keep many records about this case." said the enforcer.

Just then alarms were raised in the Arthra. "We picked up signals from the Dragon." said Amy while tipping furiously her keyboard " Its coming from planet non-administrated 97 but we cant a fix on it."

Suddenly, Shamal and Hayate hear a heart breaking scream from the room nearby. They ran there only to find the girl who looked like she was suffering and Signum looking worried and a little scared which was almost impossible coming from the pink haired knight.

"What happen?" asked a extremely worried Hayate.

"I don't know. I only came here to check up on her and she started to scream all of the sudden."

"I can't see what's wrong with her if she doesn't keep still" said the blond medic. Just then the other two knights just barged in.

"Zafira grab her legs." ordered Signum while holding the girl's arms. The guardian beast did so and Shamal wasted no time examining her.

"Her Linker Core is reaction to something and this sudden release of energy is killing her." said the doctor.

Wasting no time, Signum put her palm in the girl's chest and sealed the raging orb. The girl immediately calmed down and fell back to sleep.

"Good work Signum." stated Hayate. The knight merely nodded while looking at the girl.

"This is to much of a coincidence. The girl and the Lost Logia are certainly connected somehow. This is orders keep an eye on the girl and try to get as much information as you can. I also want you to look for signs of the Lost Logia. If possible get information about this Li clan. Any question?"

"If a person loses control, what should we do?" asked a worried Nanoha. She didn't want to kill people.

"Just knock them out and they should be normal when they wake up." Chrono answer while Nanoha sighted in relief.

They said their goodbyes and the girls and Lindy planned to meet the next day in Hayate's house.

Then Hayate started to think _Right now, I have even more questions than before. Who exactly is this girl?_

Later that night she went to sleep with this question on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is neurocid giving you the fourth chapter. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Nanoha was walking to Hayate's house lost in thought. This was mysterious but she hoped they could be friends with her. In the previous cases that she worked on she made friends with Fate and Hayate. For some reason her friendship with Fate appeared to be slightly different than with Hayate or the other girls but she told herself that was just her imagination.

Finally waking up from her daydreaming, she noticed that the street was deserted but she ignored this fact. Then she saw a strange man. This man appeared to be drunk than he looked at the girl and Nanoha had to hold a shiver. The man had a wild look and a very creepy smile.

"What are you doing here alone little girl? Are you lost?" said the man with a terrifying voice "Here come to uncle."

Nanoha reflexively prepare some magic to launch at him. When the man started running after her she let a small Holy Shooter hit him knocking him out. Just then she turned around just to find another man about to hit her but he was suddenly striked by lightning.

The blue eyed girl looked at her burgundy eyed savior. "Nanoha, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Fate-chan. Thanks for the rescue. Why did they attack me so suddenly?"

"It's probably the Lost Logia making people attack other people with magic" answered Lindy who was standing there "We should hurry to Hayate's place so we can tell this. We could be attacked anytime."

Nodding, the girls went on their way to their friends house.

* * *

Signum closed her eyes and started to think of what happen until now. After the girls attack they decided that it was best to have someone with her all the time. It was now her turn and questions keep plaguing her. _Who is this girl? Why she being hunted down by those man? Who is her sister? _

Deciding she would get answers to these questions unless the girl awaken, she opened her eyes only to find two golden orbs staring at her. The girl had awaken.

The two kept staring at each other until the girl broke the silence "Where am I?"

"At mine and my companions place" simply answered the knight.

"Why am I here?"

"I found passed out in front of my dojo."

"Thank you for you help." said the girl politely.

"Its no problem. Whats your name?" asked Signum for the first time.

"My name...my name is...ah"

"Don't you remember your own name?" asked Signum. She was starting to get worried although she didn't show it.

"Id. Yes, my name is Id. I think."

Signum was really worried now. _Did she lose her memory?_ "Stay here, I'm going to get a friend whose a doctor."

"There's no need for that. I sincerely thank you for your consideration but you don't have worry so much about me."

"I also want you to answer some questions so let it be." Signum said leaving immediately to find Shamal and informer of the girls condition.

She walked into the living\kitchen just to find Hayate and Shamal cooking lunch.

"Shamal" called the pinket "The girl woke up. She seems fine but I think she lost her memory."

"Ok, I'll go examine her right now." said Shamal while leaving excusing herself.

Hayate then turned to Signum "Do you think she'll remember about the reason she was being hunted?"

"I don't know" simply answer the knight.

After a while Shamal returned and immediately stated Id problem " Her memory is scrambled." Hayate gain a confused expression and Signum raised an eyebrow. Sighting, Shamal continued " She remembers things but they don't make sense to her. It's probably do to what happen yesterday, she'll probably get better in a few days."

"Can she answer our questions?" asked Hayate.

"Maybe some but don't count on much details. It may be possible to bring her memories back more quickly if she does something she would normally do."

Nodding, Hayate turned to Signum with a smile "Lunch is almost done and the others are almost here so could you go get the girl? Lets see if we can get some information about her."

"Of course Hayate-sama" then Signum went to the girls room. She was surprised when she found her already on her feet. "You should have staid in bed you know?"

"I don't like being lying unless I'm taking a nap out doors." said the golden eyed girl with a straight face. Nodding, Signum led the girl to the living walking she watched and almost showed surprise. The girl walked with such grace and balance that didn't even looked human._ Almost like a cat. _she thought. Such posture could only be archived through several years of training._ This girl maybe a powerful martial artist, I wonder how strong. _Shamal had said the memories may come faster if she did something that was natural to her so training may work.

"Do you do some kind of martial arts?" asked Signum while the girl looked at her a little surprised.

"Yes, I work with several weapons but I specialize in hand to hand combat but I would be no match to you with a sword." said Id with a slight smirk leaving Signum with a similar surprised look.

"How can you tell that I can use a sword?" she asked without showing the interest that she was really felling.

"I got use to see various martial artists and I can tell their strengths and weaknesses by looking. You look always on high alert and your arms, back muscles, waist and legs are very well trained. Truthfully I can't tell if you have weaknesses or not."

Signum was amazed which was extremely rare. Such skill only came with many years of training and even then only with great skill. When she finally saw this girl with all this facts on her head, she could only find a word for her _Genius. _

"I do have a question through if would mind answering." said Id politely.

"What is it?"

"How come the magic I fell of you, the doctor and the other three beings on this house is so similar to the other person with a giant supply of magic I'm felling in this house. Is she your master?"

Signum needed to use all her strength to keep a straight face. "You can tell that our magic comes from her?"

"I can only tell their similar." Id explained.

This girl kept getting even more interesting. She definitely was amazing and Signum would admit that she was quite intrigued.

They arrived in the living room where Hayate and the others were already sited waiting for them to arrive.

When Hayate saw thee girl she smiled and said "Hello, my name is Hayate. You've already met Signum" pointing at the pinket "and Shamal" moving her finger so she was pointing at the blond "those are Vita and Zafira" she continued presenting the red headed and the blue wolf.

After the greetings Hayate said "If you want to ask anything just say it."

"I thank you whole hearted for your help" she said politely "but I do have to ask this question although I may seem a bit rude."

Hayate was tired of hearing her talk like that. It almost seemed forced " You don't have to be so polite, your between friends and you can ask any question even is a bit rude."

"Very well, then I ask. Are you an idiot or do you have an ignorant doctor?"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is neurocid giving you the fifth chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Before Hayate had time to say anything, Vita screamed "Hayate is not stupid and Shamal is not ignorant!"

Id turned to the fuming red head "What I meant was Hayate is being stupid ignoring doctors orders or the doctor treating her is ignorant."

"What do you mean? I did everything the doctor ordered." said Hayate with a bit of fear. The doctor had change a few weeks after she started to get better. She preferred her old doctor because she was very kind and dedicated to her job but she understood that rehabilitation wasn't her specialty. On the other, her current doctor's specialty was what she needed but he wasn't very nice and didn't show the dedication her previous doctor did.

Id turned her eyes to Hayate "Your doctor told you to take short walks so your muscles can get better, didn't he?" while Hayate was nodding Id continued "Did he tell you that you need to massage your muscles with a special kind of ointment after those walks so they don't swell?"

Hayate was surprised. The doctor didn't say anything about that. When she thought about it, she saw that Id was right. Many times she felt pain and the legs would swell. She asked the doctor once and he said it was normal.

When she came out of her thoughts she was already seated and Id was giving her a leg massage. Her fingers were magical and she had to keep herself from moaning. She saw her knights with painful looks from not noticing Hayate's condition.

"It's ok guys you couldn't have noticed my muscles." she said trying to ease the guilt.

Vita turned to the black haired "Thanks for helping Hayate. Sorry about screaming at you."

"There's no need for that. You guys helped me when I needed but if you to prevent this from happening you should get that ointment. Shamal-san I'll teach you what you should do if the muscles swell." replied smile with a soft smile.

"Thank you." said the blond with a smile as well.

"When will be your next appointment with the doctor, Hayate?" said Id.

"Tomorrow." answered Hayate honestly not seeing the need to lie.

"Can I go with you, I want to speak your so called doctor." said Id. Hayate finally looked at her golden eyes and saw something that made her shiver. Id's eyes seemed almost like a beast who's about to kill someone without any type of mercy but for some reason it didn't make her scared. It made her worried but not scared. Hayate simply nodded.

Just then the bell rang. Hayate looked at Id and saw that her eyes were back to normal and she was looking at the door "There are three persons with high levels of magic." she then turned to face Hayate "Your friends?"

"Yes it's them." she was about to get up when she noticed " Wait! You can fell magic!"

This got everybody's attention "It's a long story. I will tell what you want to now but it's quite rude to let your guests at the door." Id said with a slight smirk while getting up and leaving a blushing Hayate. _This girl is really a cat._ She to got up and immediately noticed that her legs felt better than ever. That Id was really full of surprises.

In the mean time Vita went to the door to get Nanoha, Fate and Lindy. When they walked in, they saw the black haired girl standing.

"It' a pleasure to meet you. My name is Takamachi Nanoha."

"Equally, my name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown and this is my mother Lindy."

"I'm Id it's my pleasure to be your acquaintances." said Id with her polite voice again and lightly bowing.

Hayate was a bit mad, she didn't like hearing Id use that voice for some reason, it didn't seem normal to her.

"You don't have to be so formal." said Lindy with a cheerful voice "Hayate do you need help with lunch?"

"No it's already done we were just waiting for you guys." said Hayate " Now seat down and let's eat. I don't know about you but I'am famished."

Everyone sat down and ate. There was talk and laughter. After eating dessert Lindy turned to face Id with a slightly serious expression.

"Id, we need you ask you a couple of questions."

Id turned to face Lindy "I'll answer whatever questions you may have with the best of my ability."

Lindy nodded "Then let's start with something simple. What do you know of the Li clan?"

"Their a clan made by a very powerful magician family of China. They have influence all over Asia but not very much here in Japan although I hear they are trying to expend their influence. " said Id simply.

Lindy took this information. This showed that Id knew the existence of magic and was knowledgeable about the Li clan.

"Why is the Li clan after you?"

Id shown a surprised face "I didn't know they were after me."

Shamal had already told her about Id's condition so it didn't surprised her when she answered like that.

"Wait how do you know their after me?" stated the golden eyed girl.

Signum than told her what happen on their way home and guilt invaded Id's face.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble." said Id shamefully. This people were nice and caring. They helped him and all he did was give them more trouble.

"Those people were pathetic. What they called magic as barely enough to scratch someone who's trained to fight."

Id gave a little laugh "There aren't many people with the magic I fell from this room so I'm not surprised."

"Wait!" said Shamal suddenly "If you knew the existence of magic and you can fell it why didn't you trained it?"

This question left Id a little unconformable but she answered it anyway "I couldn't use magic well so I was only trained in martial arts."

"Couldn't use their magic or magic at all?" asked Signum with a raised eyebrown.

Id gained a confused expression "Why do you ask that?"

Shamal decided to explain "You have a lot magic, actually what caused you to faint was a sudden release of it. You may not be able to use their type of magic because it wasn't suitable for you."

Id was shocked to say the least to hear that. She remembered when she tried to use magic but it would always come out wrong so even through he knew he had magic he didn't try to use it. Actually, trying to use different methods of magic never crossed her mind and now she thought about it, it made perfect sense. She was a bit embarrassed that she didn't remember that possibility.

"Id" called the tea headed woman "I'd like you to train your magic with us so this doesn't happen again."

Id, surprised by this statement said "I'd be honored to receive such training but I'd like ask you a few questions."

Lindy was waiting for her that. Normally a person in this situation would have a ton of questions and this girl looked very perspective so she simply nodded.

"Who are you? There's no way mages of your caliber would be gather like this if they weren't in some kind of organization."

"I'll explain you the best I can but I ask you keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you."

Id wasn't very surprised about this so she answered "It's ok. I'm the type of person that believes that something else exist other than what I know."

Lindy smiled at the younger girl vision of life. Many people would call it superstitious but taking consideration the type of life a TSAB agent lives through, it doesn't sound that

"Very well then I'll explain the best I can. First place you must understand that there are other planets with humans and with magic.

Id nodded. Although this information alone was overwhelming, it wasn't impossible so she couldn't say it was.

"We work in a organization called Time-Space Administration Bureau or simply TSAB or Bureau. The Bureau is an interdimensional security force whose objective is to monitor cultural growth and provide disaster relieve to each world especially when it involves magic and Lost Logia. Are you understanding?"

"Somewhat but what are Lost Logia?"

"Lost Logia are magical objects with tremendous power. They usually come from ancient planets that were destroyed do their own power."

Id nodded. She immediately understood the importance of such organization and the people on this room. "May I ask why did you help me then? It's obvious that the power that such organization has his much more than the power this entire planet will probably have, so why did I receive such help?"

Lindy then understood this girl. She Probably didn't live a good life. One that people didn't help each other without a reason. "We helped because you were in trouble that's that."

Id was very surprised. She didn't remember the last time that people helped her. Not since her mother and sister died. "I thank you with all my heart." She said with tears in her eyes ready to spill over.

Lindy smiled at the girl but then put a serious face "Id there's something else we need to talk about. Do you remember anything before you lost conscious?"

Id thought for a moment "Just something, I thought I hear a scream from a woman and a roar. Then everything went dark."

Lindy registered this information._ Yuuno-kun could probably use this information_ she thought. Lindy looked at the girl, that had a thoughtful face "Your thinking why I asked this." Id was startled but nodded. Lindy explained " At the same time you lost concision a old Lost Logia reactivated and is know on this planet. We are thinking that you are connected."

"How is that possible? This is the first time I'm hearing about this." asked a now confused Id.

"There are several possible reasons that a Lost Logia could react to someone. Any way I advise you start training tomorrow. Signum-san do you mind helping her with it?"

"It will be no problem and besides I want to know what's the extent of her martial arts and if they can be used with magic" said the knight.

"Then can I get Id's measurements so I can buy or do some clothes?" intervene Hayate. There's no way she would lose a chance to get such beautiful girl measurements. There's was always a chance to make her cosplay.

Everyone in the table already knew what that meant except Id but she would learn soon after giving them to her.

Id passed the rest of the afternoon knowing this people, their organization and their adventures. That night she went to bed with many emotions. Happy to have met such people, anticipation to learn magic and possibly other martial arts, worry for people that could be affected by the Lost Logia, anger for a stupid doctor and a strange emotion that she had when she remembered a certain smile from a certain girl with weak legs but enough energy to run a marathon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys this is chapter 6, I hope you like it and please don't forget to review**

* * *

Hayate was seeing if any of her clothes fit Id. She agreed to Id's request to come with her, Signum and Shamal to the doctor's appointment but she didn't know why does want to come with them.

She took out a dress, a few shirts, a skirt and some jeans so Id could choose from. She this clothes would fit her and then later they could buy some clothes. Apparently Id didn't remember where she lived.

She showed the clothes to Id and almost laughed at her reaction. She was glaring at the dress and the skirts like she wanted them to burn in hell. In the end, she put on a green t-shirt and some jeans. Hayate looked and approved her choice. She had to admit that she looked better in jeans than with a dress or skirt since it made her butt stick out.

While they were walking, Signum and Id stayed a few feets behind the other two that were talking to each other.

"Why did you want to come?" asked casually Signum. She was a bit curious about the reason that lead the raven haired girl to accompany them.

"Do you know what can have happen to Hayate doesn't have proper treatment?" asked Id still facing forwards looking at the brunette and with a angry look in her face "If she doesn't do the proper treatment her legs could be have permanent damage possibly to the point of never walking again."

Signum breath hitched. She never considered that possibility. She thought that after the incident of the Book of Darkness Hayate's legs would simply heal over time so she never came to realize such thing. And then she remembered that Id had said about the doctor not giving her proper treatment she grew very angry. She turned to face Id's stare.

"It seems that you caught on. Who ever is her doctor could ending up hurting her instead of helping her."

"How do you know all this?" asked Signum trying to keep her anger inside her. If she let lose now, that doctors office would be a bloodbath.

Id's face showed a small smile but a pair of golden sad eyes "My mother and sister were doctors. They taught me a lot about the human body. They were also the ones who taught me how to fight."

"Were?" asked Signum interested. She didn't hear anything about the girl's family.

"They died."

Signum immediately regretted asking this question seeing that sad look on the golden eyed girl's face. This explained why she didn't ask for her family when she was at the house.

"Hey. You two we arrived." said Hayate.

Id immediately put herself together so she wouldn't show that sadness to Hayate. She looked at her and let a smile spout in her face. "So let's this so called doctor." she said more to herself and to another person.

When they entered the office and looked at the doctor, Id immediately started to dislike this man. He looked he has in his 40's and had short black hair. Had maid her dislike him was the look in his eyes. They didn't show any kind of affection just boredom and even annoyance. _How could someone like him become a doctor _she thought while looking at him.

The doctor stared examining Hayate's legs. Id saw him doing what he was doing and grew even angrier than before. He was barely paying attention to the important parts and even the ones he looked at, it was barely a glance _Time to teach him a lesson._

"You know my mother and my sister were doctor's? They tough me a lot of things"

"His that so?" said the the doctor bored.

"Yes, many times they had to help people with rehabilitation like you are doing with Hayate. It was always amazing seeing them do work that could do permanent damage to other people if they weren't careful enough."

The doctor started to tremble a bit and Id let a small smirk slide in her face.

"They thought me how to see what a person should do to recover better and medicines and ointments to help." she continued "They also taught me how to do a proper check on someones limbs in case they were recovering. And it reminds me that any mistake could affect the person and that could make many consequences that nobody wishes to happen. Consequences that could cost somebody health and their doctor's reputation, money and he even could go to jail for negligence."

"What do you want?" asked the doctor now scared out of his mind and trembling like he was staring at hell itself in the form of a little girl.

"Me?" asked Id faking surprise "I don't wish for nothing else then the health of the doctor's patients because if they get worse who knows what could happen to the doctor." she let an evil smile grace her lips "That being said, I wish the best of luck doctor and I hoped all your patients come out healthy or else the doctor could have problems."

When they left with the prescription for the medicine the doctor looked like he was about to piss his pants.

Id saw her companions faces. Shamal and Hayate revealed only shock but Signum's face shown nothing but she could make out a little of approval and satisfaction which almost made the girl smile.

Hayate was absolutely shocked by what Id did. She made that man almost insane with fear with just words.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hayate immediately after they left the clinic "He forgot a simple prescription that was all and nobody got hurt."

Id turned to face Hayate with a serious face and eyes blazing "No, Hayate. He didn't simply forget a prescription and you didn't get hurt because I spotted it before it was to late."

"What do you mean?" asked Hayate confused.

Id sighted "That man barely gave himself the trouble of doing a proper examination and by his reaction he knew that he had not prescript the medicine but did nothing about it. That type of mistake can do much damage and not doing anything to repair it is even worse."

Hayate was surprise about what Id said "But that doesn't explain what happen."

"My sister always told me that if a doctor doesn't care about his patients then he deserves a punch in the face. I couldn't give him a punch in this circumstances so I came up with an alternative." said the girl casually.

Hayate was astound by such way of thinking _She really care for the people_ she thought. "What do you expect to do in the future? Are you going to become a doctor like your mother and your sister?"

Id was surprised by that question but answered anyway "No, I do want to help people but I don't want to do it as a job. I want to explore. I always believed there is more things than what we know. Just look at your situation" said Id making example of Hayate's anything but normal life "I want to find new things. I want to see and hear things that anyone never hear. I want to be free." she stated whispering the last part.

The others were once again surprised but Hayate understood. She herself past most of her life chained to a wheelchair or a bed so she understood the want to simply run freely without anything tying you up. Then she got an idea. _I'll need to confirm with Lindy-san.__  
_

Signum was thinking for a while about what the golden eyed girl said when she saw her tense up a bit. Id turned to her and said "Signum-san, I now it's a bit sudden but can we go to the dojo to train."

Signum was a bit startled with the request but then she looked at Id's eyes. It was almost like she was worried about something then she felt it. There were various presences around them. _She doesn't to involve Hayate-sama and Shamal in the clash. _So she simply nodded.

Hayate was about to protest when Id interrupted "Sorry Hayate but I really want to train a bit. I promise will be back before lunch."

Hayate simply sighted and let them go and went her way back with Shamal who knew what was happening after a telepathic explanation from Signum. _Be s_afe you guys.

* * *

"There's at least a dozen of them" stated Signum.

"Two of them are well trained but the rest aren't very strong." said Id.

When they arrived at a deserted park Signum yelled "Get out here. We know your there."

Just then twelve men in black suits appeared from various places.

"Give us the girl." ordered one of the Leaders.

"Why are you after me?" asked Id curiously but without showing it.

"We don't have to explain you anything, just come with us peacefully and nobody will get hurt." said the other Leader.

Id put a mocking thinking face "Nah, food that I eat in the place I'm staying is really good and I promised I would eat lunch." said Id with an mocking serious tone.

Signum almost laughed at the faces the men made. "Stupid girl, you will come with us like it or not" said one the weaker man . He ran to the girl and tried to grab her but Id easily stepped aside and delivered a seeming weak punch to the guy's ribs but he fell to the ground unconscious.

The other men showed a looked of surprise but it quickly faded as their anger grew. The subordinates attacked them at the same time but Signum and Id easily took care of them without a scratch.

The leaders were astounded by the duo _How come we didn't hear anything about such powerful fighters. _

When they saw the last man falling they got into position. They decided that one would deal with the women and the other the girl. The first attacked Signum with a series of punches trying to make some space between the women so it would be easier to take the girl.

Signum dodged his punches. She saw that this two men were much stronger than the other ones they dealt with and she hopped she could take care of them without using magic.

Id saw Signum's fight and almost got punched by the other one who striked suddenly. "You shouldn't get distracted. I'm your opponent." said the second Leader while trying to kick the girl.

Id didn't see any weakness to take advantage unlike it's former opponents and was having a hard time dodging the attack coming to her knowing that a good pace attack could end this. Just then a punch hit her right in her head and she fell to the ground.

"Id!" screamed Signum almost taking an attack from her adversary.

Id laid on the ground _How can I defeat an opponent that is fiscally stronger than I'am? _then she remembered an important lesson of her sister.

Flashback:

_"What are you reading Id?" asked an women with blonde hair._

_"Onne-chan, what those this mean" said an 7 year old girl pointing an image from a old book._

_"That's acupuncture. You press certain points in the body that gives various effects." explained the sister.  
_

_"Can you teach me?"_

_"Yes but you have to promise my that you won't use this carelessly. There are points in the body that can instantly kill someone."_

_"I promise Onne-chan."_

Flashback end.

Id weakly rose and watched her opponent.

"Just give up girl." said the man attacking once again. Id dodged the punch and, with her finger, touched the opponent's arm.

The man retreated and noticed he could not move his arm _Where did this girl learnt how to do this? _he thought bewildered. There are several people that use acupuncture but little were the ones who could press the points with only fingers and even less the ones that could use it in battle.

Just then Id advanced and, faster than he could see, touched his chest that made him short of breath and immediately unconscious.

The other Leader was so astounded that he didn't see the punch from Signum that immediately knocked him out.

Signum went to Id that was hobbling "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy." she said before losing conscious. The knight was able to catch the girl before she fallen to the ground._ She must be tired. Even with her training she is still a 10 year old girl._ she thought with a small smile while walking back home.


	7. warning

**Hey guys this is neurocid. I can't, unfortunately update my story for a while. Please wait for me and review your opinions and advices on the story so far. **


End file.
